fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiga Hatake
Kiga Hatake is a genin of Konohagakure who specializes in the use of medical ninjutsu. Ever since he was young, Kiga has been distinctly ill with a weak humor that has led to his almost sickly appearance. While it has held him back in some parts of his social life, it has yet to majorly interfere in his growing work as a shinobi. After recently recovering from his most recent sickness, Kiga is finally ready to get back into the strange world around him. Personality Kiga is a bold and imaginative deviant who masquerades under the pretense of a more innocent, clueless character. This deceptive, and mysterious, nature of his can make Kiga someone hard to approach. Kiga's most defined trait is his sense of confidence. He finds no problems with his day-to-day life, and is only further emboldened when he has his eyes set on a goal. No matter how daunting the task, Kiga is willing to rise to the occasion with an almost reckless amount of bravery even if it'll end up hurting him. Even then, so long as he can reach that goal of his that is all he cares for. Even under the pretense of his character, Kiga will always seek what he wants over others even if it's not directly shown that way. Second to this is Kiga's almost manipulative nature. He doesn't see much problem in trying to give himself advantages in situations, even if that means going so low as to toy with the emotions of others. This can be seen most often in casual situations where he'll cling to his attention for as long as need be, Kiga loves being front and center just like an entertainer. This shows in his style of fighting, where he tries to use newmethods to his fighting to shock his opponents; a feeling that only serves to embolden Kiga's nature. With his perverted and greedy nature, this can make Kiga something of a bastard once people understand him but he is not without some redeeming qualities. At the end of the day, Kiga only believes he is doing what is right for him. He believes in a quality of life, and while he may be emotionally distant from his friends he won't sit around letting them suffer for too long. In moments of tension a level of undeniable care and sense of justice breaks out from Kiga just for as long as it takes for him to save his friends and keep them out of harm's way. Normally, however, most of these things are all hidden away from the public eye, only being picked out after direct analysis. To others, he simply tries to be friendly and welcoming as can be. The only hint of his flaws that remain are simply in his head, guiding his every action. While he doesn't necessarily go above and beyond in his act, it's usually satisfactory enough for those around him to like him enough as a friend where he can further entice them and give them an easy idea of who he is through a somewhat of a scatter-brained performance that fits in line with someone of his looks. Appearance Kiga is rather short for his age, having a very delicate look with soft and young features betraying of his age. He has snow-white skin and hair too, with an almost pink tinge to his smooth facial features and golden eyes. Kiga dresses quite formally with a Gakuran-styled black coat he commonly wears with similarly-colored pants. Unlike his disheveled hair that normally hangs over the side of his face, Kiga likes to keep his style tidy. Always keeping his clothes tight-fitting and properly buttoned for a very professional look. Abilities Ever since his days in the Academy, Kiga has been noted for his distinct lack of skill or potential in taijutsu due to his disposition. To make up for this, he used his experience in the hospital to learn about medical ninjutsu. Learning to use the Mystical Palm Technique at a very young age, proving immensely skilled in chakra control and ninjutsu and graduating from the Academy from this talent alone. Databook RP Library *